Godric
by Charlieworks2013
Summary: Godric Saves Sophie. Godric has watched her a for a while. Sophie falls in love with Godric, but is unsure about his intentions. I do not own the Character Godric. I own the Character Sophie. If any other Characters that are in True Blood, they belong to HBO. I also own the character Phillip. / /Please Review and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**En**

"What would it be?" I asked the dark haired woman at the bar stool. She smiled at me after she took in a deep breath.

"Do you know the first person in here that is AB negative?" She spoke slowly with the _inviting _smile. Getting hit by a wave of Glamour, I continued to smile ignoring the nausea.

"We only serve Tru Blood, but there's a Menu down the bar at the end for the feeders." I said looking at her wishing she would go away. My wish was granted as she sighed and rolled her eyes at me sauntering down to the end of bar where Philip was their ready to take her order. I never really had many vampires accept my offer of Tru Blood. And when they use Glamour I'm especially fond of it.

"Don't mind Isabel. She's upset when she has to attend a meeting before her...'morning' meal." A male voice spoke. The accent was unable to place to my knowledge which I have come to learn over a year at working in the Carmilla Hotel bar usually indicated that the person in question would be a vampire.

"Yeah well, Phillip still just gets better tips. But he's selling real blood at a vampire hotel, and I'm selling Synthetic. So if you're here for a feeder, go see Philip, if not what will it be?" I said sarcasm dripping about the tips. Turning my attention to the speaker Not realizing that he was looking straight at me. Usually vampires don't look at me at all. This startled me a little.

"Are you old enough to drink?" I asked looking at his height and facial structure. He couldn't be more than 18 if that.

"Are you old enough to serve?" He replied with a hint of sarcasm. Somehow I knew that one was coming. Being 5'2", and facial structure of a 12 year old, its hard for people to believe that I'm old enough to do a lot of things.

"I turned 19 last year. " Pulling my ID out of my back pocket handing it to him. "You only have to be 18 to serve alcohol and Tru Blood." I said. He examined the license in his hands as the local slut feeder came up to the bar and gave me a dirty look.

"Hello shortie, can I please get a rum and Coke?" She said staring down at me.

"Are you going off duty? You know feeders aren't supposed to have booze in their systems unless given to them by the client." I said not moving a muscle. Huffing at me she turned her attention to the vampire who was still very interested in my ID.

"Hey doll, I have a rare blood type. AB negative in fact. I will do anything you want if you would buy me a rum and coke." She battered her eyes at him.

"Your services are not needed and I would prefer my feeders sober. Alcohol leaves a bad taste in the blood." He said not moving a muscle to turn to her. The only thing he did was look back at me. A slight smile on his lips. Stacey rolled her eyes at him and made her way down to the one the man in front of me called Isabel.

"So what will it be?" I asked plucking my licenses from his hands. My fingertips brushed the tip of his hands. Smiling he picked up the drink menu.

"What exactly is this drink?" Pointing to a drink located under the Tru Blood mixings.

"That is your type of Tru Blood, mixed with Coke a Cola , and Cherry Juice, with a tint of your type of Liquor if you want some mixed in with your Tru Blood... Oh and a complementary Umbrella. " I said smiling as I leaned over the counter reading off the mixings menu. He tilted the menu better for me to see. Leaning back up straight I smiled at him, hoping it didn't sound too disgusting.

"Well, may I try it with A negative and Vodka."

"Of course you can Sir, you're one of the few vampires now a days that actually order from this menu, mostly they just walk on down the bar."

"Is that why you're so talkative?" The gentlemen said as he watched me make his drink.

"Well one of the reasons, I'm usually just this talkative anyway. I've never had this, but I've made it a couple of times. So I hope you enjoy." I poured the True Blood in and went to warm it up. He stared at me as I turned around to wait for it to warm up. It was slow, because it was the beginning of the night so the usual crowd were still waking up.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you staying the night? Its still pretty earlier for Vampires to be really wondering about." But before he could answer, or even if he was going to answer, I was interrupted.

Beep; Beep; Beep;

The sound of the Microwave startled me, I had almost forgotten why he was here in

the first place. I started to mix all the ingredients together.

"Do you have to learn more than people used to before True Blood came out?" He asked, as I finished the drink off with one of the Black and Red umbrellas.

"Just more measurements. The customers really decides what goes in it. So its pretty easy. A few of the old bartenders in town hated it, because they had to go back to school." I said giggling at some of the memories.

"I assume that they are funny when upset." He said swirling the umbrella in the drink.

"Only when their drunk. Which old bartenders tend to be always drunk. Are you not even going to try it at least?" I asked smiling at him.

"Will you have a sip with me?" He asked, I could tell his Glamor was coming on. It was stronger than the Brunettes, but it wasn't as nauseating.

"I'm working, and Glamor doesn't work. In fact it kind of makes me sick." I said leaning over towards him. He seemed to have turned off the Galmor because I didn't feel like vomiting all over him.

"Yes, and if you don't stop flirting with customers then you will find yourself neck deep in the feeders job. Pun Intended." Philip said coming over and looking at my handiwork of a drink.

"Well they do get paid better." I said shrugging my shoulders at him. "And I only have to wait for my replacement for the next shift to come in. She is late."

"Oh yeah I heard about her. Wasn't she a feeder or something before this?"

"I don't care. But I believe thats her coming so go ask her. I'm leaving. Enjoy your drink sir." I said looking into his eyes with a smile. Waving at the new girl I left the hotel and headed for alley way out back. It was the quickest way to my apartment and since the new girl was late, I now had to walk through it at night. I quickly placed my key in between my right ring finger and middle finger. An old trick I learned when I went bartending school. Not sure if the key is made out of silver but I guess if push comes to shove I'll find out.

A man walked by with a black dress shirt and hair slicked back with what seemed to be grease. Its either this guy needs a shower, or he's starring in a bad remake of the Grease movie. Too bad for me he has a friend with him. He looks more like something out of the 1920's. I know its not Halloween yet.

'Vampires'. The word rang through my mind because there was no way someone from this century would be caught dead in that suit.

"Hey baby doll, you looking for some fun?" The one with grease coming out of his yin-yang asked. Ignoring him I kept my head down low. His southern accent was hard to miss. "Oh Jay, I think we have a feisty one on our hands." He spoke again. The one he called Jay grabbed my arm and his hold was Iron tight. I swung my right arm around and almost hit him with my key, but the Grease head grabbed my hand before. Squeezing my hand till the key dropped.

"She is mighty feisty…" Jay said as he grabbed me around my waist. My futile attempts to get away were in vain. Nothing was working.

"Let go of me." I snapped slapping Jay across the face. It only hurt my hand. Didn't seem to do much but make him pissed off.

"Georg, hold her still, I think this bitch needs a lesson in how she treats her elders." Georg put me in a headlock.

"Get off of me you grease ball!" I yelled as he squeezed me so my left side of my neck was open. Jay ripped my work t-shirt away so that my top was destroyed. He snapped my bar strap so that it was unable to wear again and his fangs shot out. Right when the tip of his fangs hit my shoulder, I felt the hold of Georg had on me vanish and looked up to see a hand wrapped around Jay's throat.

"Retract, your, fangs." I heard the voice that belonged to the hand say on my left side. Each word had its own emphasis on it. "now." he commanded. My attackers fangs shot back into his mouth.

"Sheriff …I…I can explain, me and Jay were just having a little fun with the girl, She liked what we were doing. Honest." Georg started to stutter out.

"Did I say you could speak?" 'sheriff' said to them.

"Sir, I did not know that she was yours. I would have never touched her, if I would have known." Jay spurted out. The hand on his throat grew tighter.

"You're in no predicament to speak either. She seems to be missing a piece of clothing. That is strange. When she left she had on a shirt. Sophia, did you want to have a good time with them?" He wasn't even looking at me. He was staring at Jay, who was trying hard not the panic.

"No." I whispered softly.

"Bitch. You were asking for it!" Georg yelled at me. Godric threw Jay at Georg sending them both into the side of a building.

"Its not nice to force yourself on a lady. Or talk like that to a lady. From what I heard her speak, she was not 'asking for it' using your terms. I believe that you were going to rape her and suck her dry. there are feeders in the hotel. I want you two be gone from my area by three days time. Then never come back. You understand?" They both nodded their heads and used their speed to go inside the hotel. He turned towards me with a smile. I was trying to keep my bar up so my one breast wouldn't come falling out. Godric went over and found my work shirt and held it up to see it literally staying together by threads. He took off his white shirt he was wearing and gave it me. I took it reluctantly, while not trying to stare at his chest.

"I didn't think the drink would be that good." I was the first to speak. He chuckled at my statement.

"May I walk you home?" I nodded. Then started to look around for my house key.

"Dammit, where is it?"

"You lost your key?" He asked looking at me on my hands and knees. trying to pull back garbage.

"Seems like it."

"Then you may stay with me. I'm staying in the city tonight in the Hotel. You are welcome to accompany me. " He spoke looking at me. His glamour was on a little. I chuckled at that.

"You've already saved me tonight. You don't need to offer up your room as well. And can you quit it was the Glamour its not going to work." I replied back to his offer. Smiling at my last sentence.

"But I insist. You need someplace safe to sleep tonight, and my hotel room will be the safest."

"Fine, but only on four conditions."

"Name your terms." He said smiling at me down at me. His height was grand compared to mine.

"Condition number one: What is the name of my Rescuer? Or is it really sheriff?"

"My name is Godric. Sheriff is just a title I own among the Vampires her in Dallas."

" Godric...I like it. Okay, condition two, you tell me how you know my name." He was smiling down at me now.

"Phillip told me." he said without hesitating.

"Of course he did. Okay well, Condition number three: no biting me. I'm not one of those fangbangers that just want the thrill of being bitten."

"I promise, my fangs will not sink into your skin."

"Good, and condition number three: you have to tell me how the drink I made was." I said smiling at him. He looked down at me and pulled out the red and black umbrella that was in his drink. Placing it in behind my ear.

"It was perfect." He said. "Now that that's settled why don't I take you up to the room, you're probably terribly tired." He put out his hand and I took it.

As we made our way into the elevator, we had a couple of stares at us, but when they saw Godric, they quickly looked away. Philip ran behind out of the bar and followed us into the elevator, along with Isobel, I believe Godric said her name was.

"Godric, what's going on? You ran out so suddenly."

"Soph, Darling, what happened to you?" Phillip said with his high pitched Texas draw.

"I was attacked. He saved me. And I also lost my key." I said. Phillip grabbed me hugging me into his arms.

"Godric-"

"The meeting was the only thing I had to do today that was important no?" He asked her.

"Yes Sir, but-"

"Then we will be in my corridors. Do not disturb unless it is in dire circumstances. Good night Isabel. Philip." Godric said as he grabbed my hand and the elevator opened up. I followed him back to his room, never letting go of his hand. The window was covered by the steel mesh of a blind. He went over to raise the sheet up.

"Isn't your day just starting?" I asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down. His back was to me and I noticed that he had a giant Tattoo on his back in the shape of a sea serpent. On his right shoulder blade he had a circle branded into his skin. His arms both were circled with some sort of symbols around it.

"I do not mind." He spoke turning back around to me. I realized that I was still wearing his shirt. I quickly proceeded to take it off. I handed it to him but he seemed to not want it.

"You would need something to sleep in tonight." He said. Smiling. I nodded, turning around so my back was to him. Releasing myself from the bar I would have to throw away, I put his shirt back on. I slipped the shirt back on and took off my shorts. I turned back to inspect my bar.

"Men, they have know idea how much bars cost now a days." I mumbled under my breath looking at the shredded strap that was completely destroyed. Looking at the cup of the bar, I felt the pain in my neck and the complete utter strain of the muscles pulling me, that I couldn't fight. The feeling of the Jay dragging my bar strap up until it snapped. My breath caught in my throat as I imagined the tip of the fangs coming in contact with my skin. Suddenly soft fingertips were on the exact spot of my neck were fangs would have been earlier. Hiccupping in a sob , I suppressed it as it was crawling up my throat.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he trailed his fingertips down my shoulder. The light touch sent shock waves run down my spine.

"What they would have done, if you hadn't come." I said whispering. I knew he would hear me.

"Are you scared of me?" His question startled me. I turned around in his arms to find his face looking down at me. We were inches apart. Placing my hands on his face making him look at me.

"I could never be scared of you. I'm not a type of girl to be scared of Vampires because a couple of rotten ones ruined it." I said honestly. I continued to talk though I wished I would just shut up. "I heard stories about you. They say that your ruthless, that you can't stand humans. That you wish that we were all dead, and all we are good for is blood. I don't believe that. But why do you care what happens to me?"

"I've noticed you before. This wasn't the first time either. Once I was in the diner hall with a AB Negative feeder, who is very rare, and you had cut your finger on a broken glass. The smell took me right away from the drink I was having to you. Looking at you laughing at yourself because you mistakenly cut yourself, astonished me. Another time I laid eyes on you was when a vampire and their pet were fighting at the bar over the vampire wanting to use a feeder, you stepped up for the vampire in her need. And when you asked me what I wanted to drink, you didn't judge the others that went to the feeders, you joked about the lousy tips. To me that is a work of wonder. You surprised me after 2000 years on this planet. That human kindness did still exist." He said smiling. I hadn't noticed but he started to walk me back to the bed.

"2000 years?" I asked astonished. "I thought you guys kill each other?" My knees hit the side of the bed, making them buckle so that I was sitting.

"I was lonely for most of the years..." he said smiling down at me as he slowly leaned me down so I was on my back.

"I do have to say you really don't need glamour do you?" I said as he leaned over me placing his arms next to my head. I could feel his one knee pry my legs open. As he leaned in his pressure seemed to be placed everywhere but me.

"Not at all." He said bending his head down. His lips were just brushing against mine when the door flew open. Isabel stood there looking down at us. Godric was standing up in a instance with me still on the bed. I hadn't realized how fast vampires moved until Godric had her pinned against a door.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be disturbed?" He growled at her.

"I know sir, but there's three humans wishing to see you, they say theyre from the Fellowship of the Sun." She said. Letting her throat go he turned back to me and placed a kiss on top of my head. "Please wait here. I won't be long." Godric said looking at me. I nodded my head and curled up under the bed sheet covers. He handed me the remote and I proceeded to watch TV till he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Två**

I was watching a girl try on another wedding dress for the uptenth time. 'Say Yes to the Dress' was having an all day bridal marathon. Godric had been gone for two and half hours. The design on the dress that the girl was saying was disgusting looking, I thought was gorgeous. But I could never wear a ball gown beaded dress like she pulled it off. She was tall, and didn't really have breast.

"Lucky." I muttered as I stared down at the short legs and more than enough breasts. Ballgowns wouldn't fit my build, but I love them dearly.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom was thrown open and before I could register what was going on my windpipes were shut closed as a hand grasped my neck as I was slammed against a wall. Though my sight that was quickly getting blurry, I noticed that Godric was standing right behind Isabel as a man who I never met before was choking me.

"Who sent you?" Isabel said sternly.

"Ah-" I tried to say but the hand grasped tighter.

"She asked you a question." The man asked tightening the grip on my neck.

"Stan, She can't speak if she can't breath." Godric said calmly, and with no emotion. His hold lessened until I dropped to the ground coughing. I felt like my lungs were going to come up with every cough.

"How long have you been working for the Fellowship of the Sun?" Stan said grabbing me up by my hair. The yanking cracked my neck, and I'm sure everyone heard that sound. Everything stopped for a couple of seconds. Isabel sighed, like she knew this was going to happen. Godric went and sat on the bed listening closely. His head was in his hands.

"Answer the question Sophia." He said loud enough to me to hear it.

"I don't work for the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Lies!" Stan said making me stand by pulling me up by my hair. My knees started to shake from the pressure of his grasp. I tried to suppress a scream as I whined at the contact.

"Wh-hy would I-I lie?" I stuttered out. Looking at Godric who only stared back at me. He waved his one hand at Stan who looked at him with a growl, but dropped his grasp he had. I fell to the floor, and crawled up to the wall as close I could. Bringing my legs up to my chest, I tried to become as small as possible.

"Isabel show her the photos." Godric told her. She nodded, and walked over to me. Bringing three photos of me talking to a girl. I looked angry and frustrated. The day I remember quite well. I reached for the one photo where I was walking with a girl. Her blonde hair shined in the sunlight, unlike my dark brown hair that seemed to be dull in the light. She let me grab the photo and bring it closer to my face. Finally I felt a sob I couldn't suppress erupt from me and everyone seemed to take it for me feeling guilty.

"So can I drink her dry know?" Stan asked looking frustrated. Isabel looked at me as I looked up from the photo to her. She suddenly looked down at the blondes face than to my own.

"Godric, I think shes telling the truth." She spoke. She reached out for the photo and I handed it back to her cradling my self trying to suppress another wave of emotions I didn't want to go through. "Look at the blondes face. They have the same eyes and the same nose. I believe she is related to her."

"That doesn't mean she isn't planning on killing Godric while he sleeps." Stan said. His voice went up an octave as he tried to calm down. Godric looked at both of his companions as I stared at the wall in front of me.

"She got bite. Turned. And then pushed to the side. By the people she called family. This was before...before they burned her. I asked her to leave the place. She refused. One night she showed up to my apartment frantic. Saying she could never go back to her place of worship. I asked why and she showed me her fangs. Three days later she was gone. I went to the fellowship of the sun and saw her being burned by the sun. They refused to let her in. When I got there it was too late. She wanted to die. So I let her. I'm not here to kill Godric. I'm here because two bad vampires attacked me and he was being kind. The Fellowship of the Sun can go rot in hell, where they belong." Isabel placed her hand on top of my head. I flinched away but she kept it there.

"Godric, we were led to believe something that wasn't true."

"Leave us." Godric said sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tre**

Isabel patted my head and stood dragging Stan by the elbow out of the room. Godric stood up and slammed the door shut. I flinched as the door seemed to crack at the force.

"Futuis!" He muttered under his breath. He walked over to the window and looked out at the Dallas city lights. I stood up shaking not from fear but from my muscles being thrown across a wall. I grabbed one of the three pillows and chuck as hard as I could at the back of his head. His body went rigid when it hit him and then he slowly at human speed, turned to face me.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" He asked surprised. I proceeded to throw another at him. He didn't make a move to catch it. He just looked at as it hit his chest and fell to the floor.

"I'm a vampire. I'm not going to be scared of pillows." He said cocking his head to the side.

"If I punch you I'll break my hand." I said picking up the last pillow and throwing it at him. This one he caught and placed back on the bed. I turned around and sat on the bed my back towards him.

"_Stan_ Hurt my head." I said placing my hand on top of the place where I was bound to have a bald spot. "It also hurts a lot to throw somebody at the wall when that somebody was half asleep. So you can tell him that if he's going to do it again give the person a wake up call first." I complained. My lower back ached from the dent that I made in the wall. Then a soft bell like sound reached my ears. I turned around, wincing as I went, to see him leaning against the window laughing. His hand was in a slight open fist to try and hide the obvious smile and his other arm was bracing against the wall.

"You find me funny" I asked a little bewildered and shocked at his reaction.

"No of course not." He was losing control of himself as his laughter seemed to overtake him. "Your pains not funny." Chuckle "it's just, you were almost killed tonight and you're still with one of them who tried to kill you. Here you are complaining about my underling. Are you even worried that I'm still here?" His chuckle died down into a slight sad smile. I got onto the bed and crawled over to the side so I was sitting facing him. I put out of hand and he reached over and took it. His skin was cold and his hand felt so worn down. They were bigger than mine. I opened his palm and placed it on my cheek. Smiling I gazed into his eyes.

"They were doing this to protect you. If I was your underling I would do whatever I had to do to protect my superior. If that means killing a simple human. Than by all means, I would fry the bitch. The fact that you didn't let Stan suck me dry or the fact that you believed Isabel when she said that you should believe me. You did. When that grease slimeball, who really needed a shower, tried to kill me you saved me." I paused as I looked up into his eyes. My fingers grabbed the belt loops of his pants and I pulled myself up to press against him. I only came up to his chest. He could set his chin on top of my head. I tilted my face up towards him till I was sure that he wanted to he just had to lean down a couple of inches.

"And when your lips grazed mine earlier. It felt like I belonged with you." He studied me for a couple of seconds as I looked into his eyes.

He leaned down and hovered over my lips. His hand moved down from my cheek to my shoulder down my arm. He stopped at my elbow and placed his hand on my waist. Snaking it around until I was certain I couldn't get away, if I tired.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"No." I said smiling.

"You should be." With that he pressed his lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fyra**

His kiss was fierce as he lifted me off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. While his one arm was still wrapped around my waist and his other hand held my chin as he pulled away. I seemed to follow him as he leaned back and placed my lips back on his. He turned us around and sat down on the bed. My knees hit the bed as he moved both of his hands to my back under his shirt. He pressed me harder against him as he started to bite my lower lip. I entangled my right hand in his hair as my left hand traveled down his chest. His pelvis area was beginning to grow and I could feel him growing. I heard a clicking noise and he closed his mouth and pulled away from me. He was still growing underneath my hips so I knew it wasn't that he wasn't turned on.

"Godric?" He kept his face turned from me and his mouth closed shut.

"What's wrong?" He turned his face slightly and opened his mouth. His fangs were shining as he closed his mouth again. I started to giggle at him.

"Are you laughing at me now?" He asked with a that sad smile on.

"Why did your fangs pop out?" I asked. He pulled me up off of his lap and placed me down on the bed next to him. Standing up he moved over towards the window.

"The suns going to come up soon." Closing the steel mesh and walking back over to the bed.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked going up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"My fangs pop out when I get aroused. It happens to every vampire." He said trying to hide them. "And right now, I can't retract them." Walking back over to the bed. He sat down with his hands over his face.

Look at me." I said. He didn't move. "Godric, look at me." I said even more sternly. he lifted his face. His mouth couldn't contain all of the fangs. The sharpness of canines didn't scare me. I went over and grabbed his face, kissing him on each fang.

"I like them. Adds to your charm."

"I thought you weren't a 'fangbanger'."

"I'm not. I don't go searching for Vampires to fuck. In fact you're the only vampire I've ever been attracted to. Lucky you." I said sarcasm at the end. Chuckling at my last phrase he leaned up and kissed my lips nicely.

"You need to sleep. I bet you've been up for 24 hours. Working and being thrown across rooms, defending yourself against vampires."

"Well If I had fangs, they would be out to." I said as I crawled over him to get to the other side of the bed. He stood up as I slid under the covers. "What your not going to sleep with me?" I asked smiling at him.

"These pants get uncomfortable when slept in. His back was turned to me as he slid his pants off to reveal boxer shorts.

"I always thought you were a commando kind of guy." I said as he slid under the covers next to mine.

"How so?" He wrapped his arm around waist as I turned my back. His chin rested on my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know, you seem like a briefs kind of guy, but when you need laundry done, I bet you commando." He kissed my shoulder as he interlocked his arms around me.

"Goodnight my min kärlek." He whispered in my ear. Sleep deprived I realised how tired I was, as I slowly sank into sleep.

"Goodnight Godric." I mumbled back as I interlocked my one hand with his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fyra**

His kiss was fierce as he lifted me off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. While his one arm was still wrapped around my waist and his other hand held my chin as he pulled away. I seemed to follow him as he leaned back and placed my lips back on his. He turned us around and sat down on the bed. My knees hit the bed as he moved both of his hands to my back under his shirt. He pressed me harder against him as he started to bite my lower lip. I entangled my right hand in his hair as my left hand traveled down his chest. His pelvis area was beginning to grow and I could feel him growing. I heard a clicking noise and he closed his mouth and pulled away from me. He was still growing underneath my hips so I knew it wasn't that he wasn't turned on.

"Godric?" He kept his face turned from me and his mouth closed shut.

"What's wrong?" He turned his face slightly and opened his mouth. His fangs were shining as he closed his mouth again. I started to giggle at him.

"Are you laughing at me now?" He asked with a that sad smile on.

"Why did your fangs pop out?" I asked. He pulled me up off of his lap and placed me down on the bed next to him. Standing up he moved over towards the window.

"The suns going to come up soon." Closing the steel mesh and walking back over to the bed.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked going up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"My fangs pop out when I get aroused. It happens to every vampire." He said trying to hide them. "And right now, I can't retract them." Walking back over to the bed. He sat down with his hands over his face.

Look at me." I said. He didn't move. "Godric, look at me." I said even more sternly. he lifted his face. His mouth couldn't contain all of the fangs. The sharpness of canines didn't scare me. I went over and grabbed his face, kissing him on each fang.

"I like them. Adds to your charm."

"I thought you weren't a 'fangbanger'."

"I'm not. I don't go searching for Vampires to fuck. In fact you're the only vampire I've ever been attracted to. Lucky you." I said sarcasm at the end. Chuckling at my last phrase he leaned up and kissed my lips nicely.

"You need to sleep. I bet you've been up for 24 hours. Working and being thrown across rooms, defending yourself against vampires."

"Well If I had fangs, they would be out to." I said as I crawled over him to get to the other side of the bed. He stood up as I slid under the covers. "What your not going to sleep with me?" I asked smiling at him.

"These pants get uncomfortable when slept in. His back was turned to me as he slid his pants off to reveal boxer shorts.

"I always thought you were a commando kind of guy." I said as he slid under the covers next to mine.

"How so?" He wrapped his arm around waist as I turned my back. His chin rested on my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know, you seem like a briefs kind of guy, but when you need laundry done, I bet you commando." He kissed my shoulder as he interlocked his arms around me.

"Goodnight my min kärlek." He whispered in my ear. Sleep deprived I realised how tired I was, as I slowly sank into sleep.

"Goodnight Godric." I mumbled back as I interlocked my one hand with his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex **

"Soph! Darling! Your boyfriend's here." Philip shouted at me from down the bar. I looked at him and then back up at Godric. Its been three months since I was attacked and saved by Godric, and every night he comes to walk me back to my apartment. Hes not exactly my boyfriend, because he never asked me to be his. I rolled my eyes at Philip, as I removed my apron and grabbed my jacket that was under the bar.

"Good evening." Godric said smiling at me as I came around. I returned his smile and took his outstretched hand.

"Good evening." I said smiling at him. Philip ran around behind the bar and placed his hand on my shoulder. Stopping us from leaving.

"Okay so heres he deal. Since I'm the only family she has left."

"Don't do it." I said looking at him sternly.

"I'm the only one who has to give you the talk."

"Philip." I said with a warning sound.

"You've been seeing my precious Sophia for about three months now."

"I will kill you in your sleep." I said glaring at him now.

"So here comes the big scary Philip that I am at some points. You hurt her, in anyway that she does not want to be hurt, or touch her in anyway that she does not like. Then I will personally hunt you down and in your case stake you in the heart. If you were human I would have said I have a shotgun with your name on it, but your not so, there will be a stake with your name on it."

"I now have a shotgun with your name on it." I said, both seemed to ignore my statements.

"Do you understand?" Philip asked Godric, his serious voice still on.

"Completely. I'm glad that Sophia has people like you in her life to protect her." He said smiling at him. He took his hand out from mine and wrapped it around my waist. The other he lifted it up for Philip to shake.

"Glad you're so understanding. The last one wasn't."

"Thats because it was our first date, and he ended up going home with you." I said through my teeth.

"Oh sorry you said something?" I rolled my eyes at him as I smacked his hand away from my shoulder.

"Yes I said go fuck yourself." I said smiling at him.

"Good night philip." Godric said chuckling letting go of Philips hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called as Godric led me out of the Hotel.

"Okay, so where are we going?" I asked as he led me down the same alley where he saved me. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. His arm still protectively around me.

"Well I was hoping that you wouldn't mind packing a small bag, and coming to stay with me for the rest of the weekend." I stopped walking and he seemed to take this the wrong way. Removing his arm from around me he turned his back towards me. "If you don't want to come, I'm not going to force you." He said. I, in turn, grabbed his hand before he could get away from me.

"Godric, I would love to spend the weekend with you." He turned his head towards me. I leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'll go pack!" I said pulling him down the alley to my apartment.

"I didn't think you would be this excited." We arrived at my building. He picked me up bridal style and ran with me up to my door. I opened the door while still in his arms.

"My bag and clothes are in my room." I said as he walked me over to my bedroom door and placed me on the bed. "Top of the closet." He pulled down a duffle bag. I stood up and placed my hand on his cheek. "I could do the rest myself." Going up on my tiptoes and placing another kiss on his lips. I let them linger there until he pulled away after a minute or two.

"Don't take too long, a car will be out front in five minutes."

"I'll be done by that point in time." I said. He nodded and leaned down so his lips hovered over mine.

"Please, pack whatever you find...necessary." His eyes hinted at a look of something that he never let his feelings truly show. He turned and walked out of the room shutting the door was he went.

Ever since that night that first night I've slept over with him, he never lets us get too close to doing that. I know he wants it, but he seems scared of something, that he doesn't want to tell me or want me to not know. I keep getting dreams with him, and every time I wake feeling like I just remembered something important.

I finished packing all of the important clothes and went to my bottom drawer and pulled out a bag that I had been saving for a couple of weeks. I was hoping that this weekend he'll finally let me close. I threw it to the bottom of my bag so he wouldn't see it right away.

"I'm ready!" I called grabbing the duffel bag and coming out to meet him. He smiled at me as he picked up my bag. Kissing the top of my head he grabbed my other hand walking me down towards the black SUV picking us up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Syv**

Godric's home looked like every other upscale home I've ever looked at in one of those boring TV shows. My eyes grew wide as he gave me his hand to help me out of the car.

"I know its not much but I call it home." He said not letting go of my hand.

"No, I just didn't expect it to be so big." I said smiling at him. He chuckled at me as he swept me up into his arms bridal style.

"Do you expect me to live in a cave? Or a dark hole?" He asked, humor in his voice. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Smiling down at me he whisked me into a bedroom. "And this is where we will be staying. A light proof room." Placing me down on the bed I kept my hand on his arm.

"Light tight?" I asked as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips then began to run down my neck with soft butterfly kisses. Humming against my neck at the one spot that he knew I loved. "Godric!" I said as he nibbled at my neck. "Wait! Let me unpack and change and then I'm all yours!"

"All mine?" He said as he tilted me up off the bed. Running his lips over my neck all the way to my lips and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Every, single, part?" He said in between kisses.

"Whatever part you want to claim as yours." I said smiling up at him. He let me breakout of his grasp as I walked over to the bathroom grabbing my bag in the process. Locking the door behind me I looked at myself in the mirror. Trying not to freak out. I've been waiting for this forever. I mean, not forever. But if felt like forever. Over the last couple of months every night I dreamt of something that always felt like a memory. Most nights it was death. Well mostly my death. One night Godric and I got married. Ever since that first dream about his brand, I've never brought it up to him that these dreams felt like memories finally coming back to me fully. Shaking my head I went over and pulled out the satin purple nightie. It was cotton and fit to my curves perfectly. Tossing my hair around until the wavy mess looked at least a little bit sexy, I took another deep breath and opened the door. Just enough to poke my head out. Godric was laying there on the bed looking as sexy as ever. The silk sheets that were on his bed covered his lover half as he seemly laid there shirtless. Noticing me he smiled at me.

"Are coming to bed? Sun will be up soon." He said kindly. Trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks and I opened the door and placed the bag on the floor next to the one dresser in the room. Shyly as possible I looked at his face to get his reaction. He had on this small that was so sexy. Walking at normal, fast, pace I went over to my side of the bed. Not going under the sheets. Sitting up on my knees he tilted my head to face his.

"You look beautiful." The blush that I had somehow failed to keep hidden deepened as he chuckled at my reaction. Leaning in I placed a kiss on his cheek as I slid under the covers to cuddle next to him. Thats when I felt his cold skin all over my body.

"Godric, Am I too over dressed?" I teased him. He chuckled as he placed a deep kiss back on my lips.

"Maybe." He chuckled again. I leaned up and kissed his lips as he weaved me into his arms. I suddenly had the sinking feeling that this has happened before. But I know it never has. It felt so Deja Vu. Very strong Deja Vu. Me lying his arms as he would kiss me softly. Looking back up to his face I notice a little blood coming out of his ears.

"Godric, you're bleeding!" I said raising my hand to his ear. He raised his hand and returned to his line of vision tiny droplets of blood.

'Its nothing to worry about. Its just the bleeds. I get them when I haven't been sleeping."

"Does it hurt?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"No, min kärlek. Its just I need rest." He said smiling down at me.

"Okay, but tomorrow..." I leaned up and placed a passionate kiss on his lips as I straddled him. He put his hands up to pull my face away.

"You're teasing me already." He whispered. Slowly grazing my lips without actually kissing them. He lifted me up off of him and slowly placed me down beside him. I wrapped myself in his arms as we laid there for a couple of minutes looking at each other. The last thing I remember seeing before falling into a deep slumber was his eyes sparkling in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**åtta**

Opening my eyes a little I noticed that Godric was still sleeping. His arm was still locked around my waist. A smile graced my lips as I leaned my head up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. Godric didn't move, but I could tell he was awake because of the fact that he was a vampire with his senses on overdrive. I placed another kiss on his jaw and moved down to his neck. I stopped at one place then went back up to under his ear.

"Wakey, wakey." I whispered into his ear. Still he laid perfectly still. Kissing his jaw one last time, I slide from under him, as he easily extended his arm for me to get out. Knowing full well he was awake and I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. Going in I started to brush as the dream from last night popped into my head. It wasn't of anything important. Just a little boy. He was smiling, and giggling. Around the age of 5. He looked so much like Godric, but at the same time didn't look like him at all. Looking into the mirror I was trying to wake up when I looked at my nose. The boy had my nose, and mouth. Godric's eyes and hair color. I quickly washed out the toothpaste and looked at myself in the mirror again. The panic that was building up was about to come out. In a split second Godric was by my side.

"What's wrong? Your heart is beating faster than it should." He said. I looked at him and turned my head down.

"I just had a dream, last night."

"Was it about something that frightened you?"

"No, sorry, I was just a little freaked out I guess." I said looking at him. He pulled me into a hug from behind as he looked at me in the mirror. Softly he placed a kiss on my shoulder and then on my neck making his way up to my jaw. By this point I had my head leaned back on his shoulder as he kissed cheek making his way over to my lips. Hovering over them, I tried to lean in but he kept me at a slightly teasing distance. Spinning me around he lifted me up so I was sitting on the counter. Him standing in between my knees as he teased my lips again. His hands running up and down my thighs lovingly.

"Why do you tease me?" I asked as he gave pulled my body closer to his.

"Because I enjoy it." He replied back. Smirking at me. I leaned forward closing the small gap that he had placed. My hands had found his hair as his had seemly found my back. He kept pulling me tighter like I was about to fall off the face of the earth. Wrapping my legs around him, Godric picked me up and walked us both out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"Remember, how last night you said I could claim you in anyway I wanted?" He breathed out as he pressed his groin area into my own.

"Yes." I somehow croaked out a shaky answer.

"Min kärlek, I'm taking you up on the offer." He said right before he slammed his lips down on mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Laying in his arms, I felt safe. His eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep. I don't know how I knew he wasn't sleeping, I just did. Maybe because every time I would move closer or away his smile would falter a little or grow. Opening one eye he looked at me.

"Are you not tired?" His voice was husky.

"Should I be?" I asked smirking at him. He put on a mock hurt look.

"Somehow I feel like you just insulted me in someway." Pulling his arm around my back he pulled me closer to him. Placing his lips once on my cheek before capturing my lips with his again. I heard a click and I giggled a little. Groaning he pulled away and started to act like a five year old hiding behind the sheet that had somehow stayed on the bed. Looking at him real close I noticed how pale he was.

"Godric when was the last time you feed?" Once I said he had his fangs back in his head and rolled on his back.

"I'm fine, don't worry about my eating habits." He said completely blowing me off.

"Godric." I said going over to him and placing my hand on his head. "When was the last time you ate?" This time I tried to make my voice a little more menacing. He seemed to have noticed, and looked at me with a smile. Sitting up he put a hand on my cheek.

"You're not that scary Min kärlek." Kissing me, he tried to deepen the kiss to distract me but I pulled away.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you answer." I snarled at him crossing my arms. Rolling his eyes at me he gave out a long sigh. "Godric." I said again.

"A couple of days." He replied back like it was no big deal.

"Godric! You need to eat. Do you want to get sick?" Scolding him. His slight smirk wavered into a smile and he started to laugh at me in his bell like voice. "what is so funny?" I yelled at him hitting him in the arm.

"Its been a long time since anyone scolded me about my habits." He replied back. Taking my hand in his he kissed it. Then he kissed the inside of my palm. He started to move up my arm with soft butterfly kisses. When he got to my jaw, I said something he really didn't want to hear.

"Than drink me." Godric froze. He still. All the playfulness gone, he pulled me to look at my eyes.

"Take it back." He said harshly.

"No. Its my decision. You're going to get sick, if you don't drink, and I know Tru blood is not really satisfying."

"Retract your offer now." He said again. My arms were starting to hurt where he was gripping me.

"No." I said again. "Bite me." Sticking my tongue out at him like I was a five year old.

"Did you just say 'bite me' to a vampire?" He asked looking at me strangely.

"Yes, I believe I did." He shook his head and let go of me. Moving towards the edge of the bed, I wrapped the sheet around me as I realized how naked I was. "Godric please. I want to feel close to you. In every way possible." Wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head into his back. Godric didn't move he seemed to be contemplating something. I heard a click and then he turned towards me.

"Why would you want to give away something to a monster like me?" His fangs bearing full on. The harsh and hardness in eyes shone back at me. At first glance he would be really scared, but then all I did to answer him was lean in and kiss him. I then kissed each fang individually.

"Why would I not?" A smile spread wide on my face. He leaned up and kissed me as he took control and moved us back onto the bed again. Placing a pillow behind my head he pulled my hair away and leaned in and kissed me again. His fangs grazed my skin as he worked his way down. Slowly he placed a kiss on my neck were I felt my own heart beat. I felt his tongue slid across my skin and then in a split second I felt him pierce through. Letting out a gasp at the sensation that was overcoming me. I put my hand on top of his head pulling him closer to me. His hair felt like silk running through my fingers. The sensation of him and I connecting through this one moment was almost overwhelming. Thats when it hit me. The dreams I had been having. Everything, hit me like a freight train. One moment I'm laying with Godric and the next I'm standing in the middle of a hotel room with what looks like two people having sex on the bed. They don't notice me. I walk back trying to walk back but I run into someone. Turning around I see Godric. His eyes looked sad.

"Godric!" The voice screamed from the bed. I turned around and came face to face to a girl who looked exactly like me. Her eyes bore into mine, but she wasn't seeing me. She was just looking at me. The same eyes that I always looked back when I looked into the mirror.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Snapping my eyes quickly shut I squeezed them until I forced myself to look back. But I was back in the room and Godric was nowhere to be found. Touching my neck I felt the puncture marks where he had sunk his fangs in. Turning on the bed, I wrapped the sheet around me and walked out of the bed room.

"Godric?" I asked timidly. Everything I just experienced, I just experienced before. He had the answers. I wanted, no I needed answers. The only problem is, was that I couldn't find him. Thinking the idea of where he would like to go popped into my mind. The basement. I knew that Godric always loved underground places, the darkness is where he felt at home. Walking around I tried to find the stairwell that led down stairs but I couldn't find one.

"Godric?" I asked again. Hearing a sound from the backyard. Walking down towards the backyard I stepped into the paddo. Looking out at the terrain I noticed a movement among the trees. Standing there was a tall looking man. With tattoos similar to godrics. His face looked familiar to me. My memories flashed a name in front of my eyes.

"Remus." Turning quickly around I yelled.

"Godric!" My blood started to pump and my heart started to race. Suddenly I felt Remus's arms wrap around me and locked me close to him. He leapt back and we were facing the back door. Just as we landed Godric showed up at the door. His eyes wide

"Remus!"

"Hello little brother."

"Let her go!" He growled. That only made him hold onto me tighter.

"Sorry, little brother no can do. She's wanted by my new employer."

"Godric! I remember! I remember everything." His eyes grew wide.

"Well, Looks like I have perfect timing. I almost forgot about the bond. Too bad she was your girl." He said smiling. His head lock was starting to make me lose my breath.

"Remus." Godric said running over to us. Standing right in front of me about 5 feet away.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck. Boss said he would prefer the witch alive, but I think you can still harness the powers from a dead one." He taunted. "You just can't stay away from her can you? Didn't you learn anything from Master? Our human connections are our weaknesses." Leaning into my face he grazed his lips against my cheek. I felt like I wanted to vomit.

"Remus, let her go. She is innocent she has nothing to do with any of what that monster wants." Godric said through his fangs. His eyes looked crazed. Suddenly I remembered how to do a spell I used in times like these. A shock wave of electricity wavered through my hand as I kept repeating the spell in my head. Touching Remus's arm he fell to the ground as I grabbed the side of his face with the other. He was down on the ground when Godric grabbed me in his arms. And started to race with me away. We stopped in the woods, when Godric thought it was safe.

"Okay, you have five minutes to explain what the hell is going on. I sneered at him. But before he did he grabbed the sides of my head and slammed his lips on mine.

Pushing him away I started to yell. "We don't have time for that!"

"I know, but it always feel better when I kiss you and you know everything."

"Explain." I said sternly.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"But I really don't want to do that right now." He said leaning into kiss me again. Taking my fingers I zapped him on the arm. "Ow! I forgot you use to that." He said under his breath.

"As I recall, one time in paris, you didn't mind it so much." I replied back. Turning away from me he went over and sat down on a nearby log.

"I remember that night quite well. In fact that was also the same night that you were taken from me."

"Goddy, please tell me what is happening. I know my time is almost up again. I have my memories."

"which means that you are either going to be here for a year to a week. Please don't make me wait another minute." He got up and with vampiric speed pinned me down onto the floor of the forest. His body pressed me down, and his weight was enough not to make me able to get up. "Please do not make me beg. I haven't been with you since the 50's when I caught you with that football player." The rim of his eyes were starting to turn red from his blood tear's.

"Yes, I remember I watched as Eric drank him dry." Leaning up I placed a kiss on nose and then his forehead.

"You used to do that after Master would take me."

"You always were upset after. Just like how upset you are now." He leaned down and captured my lips. His arms wrapped around me pulling me up to press me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck dragging me into a sitting position. "and I prefer if we don't do it on dirt." I replied to him with a small smile gracing my lips.

"Our first time was on a blanket in the dirt." He replied back with a smirk.

"No it wasn't. Our first time was one a mat that master had given to you for your room. On marble a marble floor." I said back.

"You just got your memories back. Their getting mixed up." He said. His hands were taking the sheet that I had wrapped myself in before all of this happened and slowly slipping it off my body.

"No, I think you're getting to old. Your memories are getting mixed up. I remember because the next day at breakfast when you and Remus were eating Eva said she could hear our voices bouncing off the walls." I was now completely naked and he was slowly laying me back onto the sheet he had somehow spread out.

"Your right. You're always right." He said on his elbows hovering over me. Finally I noticed that he had somehow removed his pants and I could feel him slowly pressing against me. "But, I missed you. I missed fighting with you, I missed making love to you, I missed everything. Your not you without your memories. You are you, but its just not the girl" I reached down and pulled on him. "Women, Women, who I fell in love with." He bent down and placed another kiss on my lips this one was deep and passionate. His fangs shot out, him not able to keep them in anymore.

"You always did know how to sweet talk a girl." I said back to him in a low whisper. He captured my lips once more.


End file.
